(Reboot)Grand Chase: New Era
by Kurayame
Summary: Seventeen years has past since the end of the Grand Chase, yet a new Evil begins to stir. A story of romance, action, comedy and drama unfolds as we follow the path that a young bounty huntress has set for herself. This is a story about a new Chase, the next generation.
1. Act 1 - 1: The Bounty Huntress

I could hear them; they cried and wailed as the ice slowly crept in from every direction in the broken home. The walls, the ceiling, the furniture; it was all frozen. I could hear them—they pleaded for their lives as the chilling death crawled closer. Their shadowy forms blurred as their bloodshot red eyes darted left and right, looking for any means of escape, yet, there was none. The sound of the ice flakes crunching under my foot silenced their ramblings as they stared into my crimson eyes. I lifted my empty right hand, outstretching it towards them far beyond their reach. They were mesmerized, their eyes locked to my every movement as the cold crept closer and closer. A low, blue light shown on the palm of my hand, radiating a subtle yet painful light to the shadow demons that looked on. They could not tear their gaze from it, despite the burning intensity behind their skull—they knew their death had come.

The gun fell into my hand; a blue and silver dual-barreled handgun that took in my energy and used it as bullets—an Eyetooth. The gun fell easily into my hands, custom made to fit only me as my fingers wrapped around the grip, my forefinger around the trigger. The vertical twin barrels were aimed at the shadows as they glowered at me, my finger slowly pulling the trigger back.

"B-bounty hunter..." one of the shadow demons managed to whisper through clattering teeth, knowing its own death to come soon.

Five shots rang out into the night as the demons' howls echoed throughout the city, it's populace suddenly becoming aware of their death. I quickly walked out the door with my cloak covering my entire body from head to toe, knowing that there would be people very soon. I willed my Eyetooth to return to its dimension, my black finger-cut gloves covering the sigil that was engraved into the top of my hands.

As I walked briskly down the street, my eyes turned upward, looking at the dark sky as the stars shown and twinkle from their place in the heavens. I felt tears trickle down my face as I found myself suddenly reminiscing about the past long gone. I knew I had to accept it, yet, this one thing alone sapped the strength from my body.

I turned into a dark alley, feeling myself lose the will to keep moving forward before pulling back the hood of my cloak, looking down at a puddle that had frozen on my approach. I saw myself clearly in the icy mirror; long, knee-length azure hair, pale white skin, bright crimson eyes and tears that seemed to flow endlessly. I brought my hand up, pressing my right palm into my eye as if it would stop the tears, yet, it seemed to fail to stem the pain that wounded my heart.

"Hey," came a voice from deeper in the alley, "you alright there?"

I reflexively pulled the hood over my face, turning to face the owner of the seemingly-young voice.

He stood there, walking slowly towards me, his fiery red hair dancing in the windy night as his crystalline blue eyes looked towards me with compassion. He looked to be roughly around my age, seventeen, and wearing a chain mail that protected his body. On his hips hung two swords, their hilts decorated with red and blue gems respectively.

I hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to do until the starlight shown the necklace he wore around his neck—the sigil of the Grand Chase. I felt it again, the sudden sting that finds its way in my heart as memories of my past haunt my every waking moment; it was all connected to the Grand Chase.

Pain turned into rage as I willed the Eyetooth into my right hand again before calling an identical one into my left in an instant. Ice and frost seemed to erupt from my body, my cloak freezing and shattering as I exploded into a blur. Tears stung my eyes as my vision went out of focus, yet, I knew where everything fell into place.

The boy stumbled back, pulling the swords from his waist in a panic as he fell into a clumsy defensive stance. Flame and frost danced around the red and blue blades as he gritted his teeth, waiting for me to enter his clear line of sight.

I knew I had to be more careful but my rage got the better of me, forcing me straight through into his field of vision. His face shifted from a grim resolve to fight to that of shock—I was no shadow demon.

My Eyeteeth came up as my fingers tightened around the trigger, two rounds tearing through the air with each pull of each trigger. The ring of steel as the bullets slammed into the flat of the blades echoed loud and clear throughout the long corridor as I closed the distance in a hail of bullets.

" _Twin Vanguard_!" the boy shouted as he stomped his foot forward, returning from his surprise. A criss-cross of fire and ice latices formed layer upon layer in front of him, turning into a line of defence.

I charged in closer with reckless abandon, tearing through the latices with barely a scratch as I unconsciously formed a layer of frost around me to form armour. I was now face to face with the boy, my rage being apparent to him as he found himself reeling back in fear. I slammed my left Eyetooth against his swords, forcing an opening as I followed up with a kick to his head, spinning around to allow it to carry my weight. He stumbled to the side as my right foot slammed into his temple, placing my right Eyetooth's barrel against his hip. I pulled the trigger back as the barrel flared to life as the magic bullet slammed against his armor, freezing and shattering it with a loud crack.

He could feel the impact against his body, he knew the wave of pain and cold was unnatural; I was making this hurt. He felt the barrel of my other Eyetooth, this time against his stomach; he saw the stronger glow, the more intense magical strength behind that shot.

" _Empower_!" I shouted loudly as I pulled the trigger, ice exploding into his abdomen as he flew backwards from the sheer impact, tumbling and crashing into the open road on the other side.

I was about to chase after him once more, yet I could feel more people approaching—we had made too much noise.

"Let it go, Claire..." I whisper to myself, forcing myself to calm down and recreate my cloak from the frost, turning my back towards the unconscious boy on the street far behind me.

"Stop!" shouted a woman right as I was about to leave, recognizing her voice without even looking back, "You think you could do this to my son and just leave?!"

"Yes, I do," I replied just as loudly, keeping my face turned away, "It is, after all, you—no...the Grand Chase's fault for what happened, so I will do what I want, Elesis."

"Turn and face me then," she screamed as I heard the sound of swords being drawn from their scabbard.

"I do not have the time," I said as I turned back, the blood draining from her face as her swords fell to the ground, "But remember my name and this face, Elesis; I'm Claire Wilde and if any of the Grand Chase come near me, I will attack with deadly force."

With that, I turned away, walking into the fading night as snow slowly began to fall—a snowy night in the summer.

* * *

Hey guys, I'm back and this time I've decided to reboot Grand Chase: New Era. As you can see, I've made a few—...okay a lot of changes to the start. The general plot still stays the same, though, so no need to worry if you followed the old series as I've just added a few more things and tweaked a bit here and there to add more depth and character to the story. I hope you guys enjoyed and I look forward to finishing this work as the original Grand Chase New Era was my first writing project!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Act 1 - 2: Search Beginning

**2 Days later, 09:00  
Sieghart Manor, Lounge.**

Letting out an annoyed sigh, I fell back to the table, unsure of what exactly to do. My eyes shifted between each of the familiar faces of the Chase around the table, each of them looking at me with worry and confusion. They sat there, unsure of why I called this emergency meeting, not knowing about what happened a few nights ago.

"So, Elesis," Lire started, looking at me with a smile, "You know we were all looking for Rufus, Dio, Ley and Zero; why'd you call us back like this?"

I shot Lire a glare that told her I was going to get to that, hushing her as she sank back in her seat.

"Well, it's nothing unrelated to them," I reply vaguely, not sure exactly how to word it.

"Don't keep us in suspense then," came Jin's forceful voice, trying to draw answers from me.

"I think it is about time you told us, Elesis," Ronan, my husband, said softly as he placed his hand on mine, relieving some of the pent up tension that weighed me down.

"It's something to do with Rufus," I said with a sigh, making everyone lean in closer, "It's...umm...how do I put this..."

"Just say it," Lass said calmly as he picked up a goblet of wine, not knowing about the bombshell I was about to drop on him.

"It's his daughter," I finally replied.

Silence. There was only silence as I looked at each of them, their faces frozen, their bodies unmoving; it was as if they just turned into inanimate objects. The goblet in Lass' hands dropped to the floor, the velvet liquid pooling around the metal cup.

"I'm sorry," Lire said, completely stunned, "Did you say daughter?"

"No way," Jin smiled as Ryan next to him was stunned beyond words, "You're kidding! Please tell me you're kidding!"

Finally, laughter broke out between all of them —save for Lass and Lire—as they began slamming their hands on the table, kicking and screaming as they struggled for air. I reached under the table and pulled out a broken and frozen chain mail vest, throwing it on to the center of the table.

The laughter quickly died out as their eyes all locked on the shattered armor—it was broken beyond repair.

"That's Eric's right?" Jin asked as he looked towards me, "That thing is as strong as dragon scales with all the enchantments Ronan threw on it. Are you telling me that this girl did _this_?"

I only nodded as they stared, dumbfounded, Lire reaching out to touch it. A visible shiver ran down her spine as her fingers just barely touched the icy metal, the unnatural cold seeping through to her very core.

"It's cold," Lire said flatly, "Are you sure she's Rufus' daughter? He didn't have any powers like this."

"The Eyeteeth are his signature and she was using them."

Silence again filled the room, each and everyone of us unsure of what to do next

* * *

 **Same Time,**

 **Sieghart Manor, Training Yard.**

I sighed as I lay on the grass, my body still feeling the unnatural cold. I stared at the cloudy morning sky as the sound of Lauren, the son of Lire and Lass came closer. My head was still filled of the image of that stunning girl in the alley; the piercing red eyes that stared directly into mine, the long, blue hair that danced like a frozen comet—that outer worldly beauty that seemed to be peerless in this mortal world.

"Hey there, sleepy head," Lauren chimed in happily as he came close.

Lauren was tall, five-foot-eight and an inch taller than me, had silver hair and fair skin. He had a fit build and wore a blue, sleeveless vest with jeans. His boots were simple leather tied together with flax while wearing a bandanna around his forehead. He had navy blue finger-cut gloves around his hands as they lay on top of the dagger and kodachi on his waist.

"Not now, Lauren," I groaned, leaning up as the cold pain ached on my stomach—I felt it clearly even two days after.

"I heard you got your ass beat by a girl," he said with a grin, taunting me—and it was working.

"Sure I did," I admitted, annoyed, "but she could have beaten your ass easy."

"Wanna try it?" he smiled mischievously, patting his weapons.

I smiled as I willed the ground itself under him to burst into flames, a pillar of fire engulfing him.

"Failed surprise attack," he smiled as I felt his blade come closer to me from behind.

The blade touched my skin, ricocheting off and going high into the sky, landing meters away—reinforcement worked. I slammed my foot into the ground, fire and ice surrounding me as I let the blazing frost dance around me, throwing Lauren back. The combination of hot and cold ebbed and flowed by my will as I charged forward, wrapping it around me like an aura as I thrust my fist forward. Hitting nothing but air, I turned around as the after-image vanished in front of me, my right foot leading the way in a roundhouse kick. The sound of my heel snapping Lauren's steel blocking dagger echoed in my ears, a smile crossing my face as I successfully made contact; it was then that I realized my mistake.

"Bad move," he smiled as I felt like my whole body get tangled up in what seemed to be like webs, " _Shadow Stitching_!"

It was one of Lauren's signature tricks, to materialize the shadows and weave them like a web to restrict my movements. Due to the incorporeal nature of shadows, it completely slipped past my defences, its tensile strength as if it were roped iron. With a loud roar, I willed my body forward, snapping the shadows from my body as I rushed forward, slamming into him as he taunted me much to his surprise. The body slam burned and chilled him to the bone as the aura of ice and fire ate at his unseen barrier, screaming as he conceded.

"Like I said," I said smugly as I jumped back, giving him room, "she would've kicked your ass."

"Eric!" my mom, Elesis, shouted as her and the other Chasers approached us, "Perfect, you and Lauren are both here."

"What's up, mom, dad?" I asked, raising a brow as Lire and Lass helped Lauren to his feet. Without saying a word, Ronan, my dad, tossed a new pair of swords and a set of armour my way, "What's this for?"

"Remember that girl, Claire?" a shiver ran down my spine as Elesis asked, thinking of what she was about to say.

"...Yeah," I replied after a short moment of silence, the images of the beautiful girl with those deadly weapons filling my head.

"We're gonna look for her," I felt like my blood turned into ice just imagining it as Elesis said those words—I could only sigh as I nodded, consigning myself to this fate.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks for taking the time to read this again, I appreciate you guys taking a look and following this so far! Once again, this is a reboot of the original story but the general plot stays the same. Don't worry if it seems like a big difference from the original, this is just the style of writing I had made during the time I was writing my own original stories and I'm not applying it here. Hope you guys enjoy, update for Act 1 - 3 will come soon! Enjoy!


End file.
